Gunsmoke and Oil
by Ownage Imminent
Summary: With his world in ruins from a deadly disease, Tails migrates to a new world for a fresh start. However, Tails gets more than he bargained for when he finds himself in a western/steampunk world where humans and animals are at war
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a steampunk fic and it will also contain a lot of western elements in it as well. I will be recycling one of my OCs from The Grid Protocol and will use her as a character for this story. Also, certain characters from the comics and Sonic Satam might appear in this fic but they will be used like OCs. As I am still working out kinks in the plot so any ideas you have are welcome.**

Chapter 1: Into the Wild

(Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or any related characters.)

Tails woke up and looked out the window of his workshop only to be greeted with the sight of an abandoned dark city completely devoid of any sort of life. Tails got out of bed and walked downstairs to cook himself breakfast. The sight of a dead Station Square was enough to depress anyone. For Tails however, it brought determination, determination find someplace else that wasn't dead.

It had been eight years since the outbreak, eight years since the world died. Human and animal, both anthro and regular had all died from the outbreak. Everyone was dead within one month. Where the disease came from, Tails did not know. He only knew that he, now at the age of sixteen, was immune. For some reason Tails had not been affected by the virus like everyone else. Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Big, Vanilla, the chaotix, and everyone other person Tails knew of was dead. The only person Tails who had not seen dead was Shadow and he was nowhere to be found. For eight years Tails had tried to reach Shadow and any other possible survivors by radio but so far no one had responded to his broadcasts. After eight years Tails had given up and had decided on something else. He built a gateway that would allow him to warp to another universe. There he would start a new life among its inhabitants. He had finished the portal yesterday and planned on making his voyage today.

Tails got down to the kitchen and searched through the fridge for some eggs and found none. Tails instead grabbed some pre-cooked bacon and ate it cold. After he was done he went into his garage and checked on the Master Emerald which Knuckles had given to him to guard when he fell ill.

Tails entered his garage and saw the Master Emerald sitting in a corner with the other seven chaos emeralds. The Master emerald was now about the size of a soccer ball due to a trick Knuckles had shown Tails in order to make it portable.

In the other corner of the garage was a large steel archway laced with copper cables. Next to the archway was a computer which monitored the voltage and other properties of the archway. This archway was the portal through which Tails had built and planned to use to escape his world.

Tails grabbed a large leather bag and stuffed all seven Chaos Emeralds and the shrunken Master Emerald in the bag. Tails dragged the bag over to a motorcycle, which used to be Shadow's, and put it in the storage compartment. Tail scanned the motorcycle and made sure he had everything he needed. All in all he had the Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald, two weeks worth of food, one hundred rings, a survival kit, a nine millimeter pistol with thirty bullets, and a tent. Tails would have brought more supplies but nothing else would fit on the motorcycle.

With nothing else to do Tails took one last look around his work shop, walked over to the portal and turned it on. The portal hummed as a membrane of what looked like water spread across the portal. The computer beeped in confirmation that the portal was working correctly. Tails walked over to the motorcycle, put the key in the ignition, and started it. The motorcycle revved to a start.

"Goodbye Mobius," Tails said, and was momentarily surprised by the deepness of his own voice. It had been a long time since he had used it.

Tails gunned the motorcycle toward the portal and went through the barrier. Tails immediately found himself momentarily suspended in darkness and cold. He tried to breath but found no air in the darkness. Luckily for him the sensation only lasted a few seconds. The next thing Tails knew he was falling. Tails looked down and saw a cactus filled desert rapidly approaching him. Tails tried to jump off of the motorcycle and fly with his namesakes but his foot got caught on the transmission pedal of the motorcycle. The motorcycle crashed into the ground with Tails still attached to it. Tails hit the ground hard and his world went black.

Tails blinked his eyes and tried to get up but was stopped by a stabbing pain in his leg. Tails looked down and saw a piece of sharp metal sticking out of his leg. Tails pulled the piece of metal out of his leg and felt red hot pain shoot up his leg. Tails looked around and saw the rings he had brought lying scattered on the ground. Tails reached for one of the rings and brought it to the wound on his leg. In his world rings had healing abilities, Tails prayed that it was the same in this world. When the ring touched the wound on Tails' leg it dissolved into mist and the wound healed.

"Phew," Tails sighed, at least his wound was healed.

The next thing Tails heard was a slow pat of hooves on the soil of the desert. Tails looked up and saw what appeared to be five bearded cowboys on horses surrounding him. Four of them were armed with revolvers, the fifth held a double barrel shotgun

"Well look what we have here," the leader of the cowboys said, "What is a furry like you doing so far away from that wretched city."

"I'm not from around here," Tails said, "I'm not trying to cause trouble."

"Where ever little fur balls like you show up there's always trouble," the leader said, "Given that you're out here in the middle of nowhere with a pile of smashed metal and a bunch of gold rings you're probably up to no good. So tell me little fox where did you get the gold."

"These aren't made of gold," Tails said pointing to the rings, "Their made of a special alloy and are meant for healing wounds."

"Nice try little fox," The leader of the cowboys said, "But witchcraft was abolished long ago. There's no way such a power exists."

"Boss will you stop askin' him pointless questions and just shoot him already," One of the other cowboys said.

"Hold your tongue Charly," The leader said, "I wanna know what a two tailed fox is doing all the way out in the middle of the desert."

During this small exchange Tails had begun to reach for his pistol but stopped dead when one of the cowboys saw it and pointed his pistol at Tails.

"Don't even think about it little man," the cowboy said.

Tails stopped reaching for his pistol and returned his hand to his pocket.

"Nice try but no good," The leader of the cowboys said, "You've got to be fast not sneaky if you want to kill us."

Tails didn't answer but was quickly trying to think of a way to get out of this alive. If what the cowboy called Charlie said was true, they planned to kill Tails when they were done toying with him.

"I don't think he wants to talk anymore boss," Charlie said.

"Well of course not you just revealed that we were gonna kill him," the leader said, "Well since there's no point in toying with him we might as well kill him."

All of the cowboys aimed their weapons at Tails. Before they could fire however, a large shadow swept over the cowboys and gunshots rained down from above. Tails looked up to see a large black bat wearing a cowboy outfit with a lever action rifle shooting down. The cowboys began to shoot up at the bat and Tails noticed puffs of white smoke coming out of their revolvers, they must be using black powder instead of smokeless powder in their guns. Tails took the opportunity and grabbed his pistol. However by the time he had done so, he didn't need it since the cowboys were already dead.

The black bat landed next to him with a dull thump.

"Thanks for saving me," Tails said, "That was some impressive marksmanship. You killed them all before I could even get my pistol out."

"You're lucky I was on patrol when I was," The bat said, "It's foolish to be this far away from Pitt Stop."

"What's Pitt Stop?" Tails asked.

The bat froze and stared at Tails.

"How can you not have heard of Pitt Stop," the bat said, "Its only the last city that we anthros have. The humans have destroyed all of our other cities."

"I'm not from this world," Tails said, "I used some advanced technology to warp myself here."

"Normally I wouldn't believe that but the humans aren't from around here either, Their from another continent" The bat said, "I'm Rey by the way."

"I'm Tails," Tails said, "What's the problem between anthros and humans in this world."

"Look, it's a long story," Rey said, "I'll fill you in on the way back to Pitt Stop. You can tell me your story as well. Gather up your stuff and we'll head back."

Tails gathered what little he could. Most of his stuff was broken from the impact. The thing that disturbed him the most was that the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald were missing. Still, Tails wasn't surprised, the emeralds repelled each other after all and had a tendency to scatter. Thankfully no one in this world would know of their power so Tails could take his time collecting them.

Tails and Rey set off away from the dead cowboys. They would have taken their horses but the said animals had already run off.

"So fill me in," Tails said to Rey, "What's the story of this world."

"Well," Rey said, "I'm no expert on how world are supposed to work but this one was developing fine until the humans arrived on our continent. They obviously thought talking animals were inferior to them so they began to burn and pillage all of our villages. fifty years later, we find ourselves here, only one city of animals remains. That city is Pitt Stop. We are desperately fighting the humans in hopes that they will back off and leave us alone. However they seem pretty determined to completely wipe us out."

"What about your technology," Tails said, "What kind of tools does this world have."

"Well, since our only fuel resource is coal and oil almost everything is steam powered including our automatons. Those are steam powered robots. We have been trying for a while to make a oil powered engine but haven't been successful. We have electricity but it is dependent on steam generators. Our weapons are based off of the combustion of gun powder and smokeless powder though mind you the humans still use regular black powder. There technology is a little bit more primitive than ours."

"If you guys have more advance technology than how come you are losing in this war with the humans," Tails asked.

"The humans make up for it with numbers," Rey said, "Even with our automatons and Gatling guns we still have yet to make a sizeable dent in their forces."

"It sounds like you guys were going into an industrial revolution until the humans showed up," Tails said.

"It wasn't exactly like that," Rey said, "There was a brilliant scientist who lived in Pitt Stop a while back. He was responsible for most of the recent technological advancements so it wasn't necessarily an industrial revolution. So what happened to your world?"

"My world got hit by a deadly disease," Tails said, "As far as I know I'm the only surviving member of my race."

"I noticed that you were looking for something back there," Rey said, "Did you lose something."

"Can you keep a secret?" Tails said as he realized that Rey was talking about the Chaos Emeralds.

Rey nodded.

Tails explained the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald to Rey. He made sure to include the dangers that they posed if they fell into the wrong hands.

"So you brought them from your world for safekeeping," Rey said after Tails finished.

"Yeah, " Tails sighed, "The good news is that no one should be able to figure out what their capable of. If anyone finds them they'll probably assume their just oversized gems."

"I have one last question," Rey said, "Are you a mechanic?"

"You bet," Tails said enthusiastically, "I love building stuff."

"You'll fit well in Pitt Stop then," Rey said, "The whole city revolves around inventing and mechanics. Mostly this is because we desperately need something that can help us defeat the humans."

"Sounds like my kind of place," Tails said.

"I think you'll fit in well there," Rey said.

The two continued to chat as they made their way to the city Rey was talking about. Tails filled Rey in on the culture of Mobius and Rey filled Tails in on the culture of his world. After an hour of walking, they came to a large steel wall with a gate in the center of it. Sentries on the top of the gate opened it when Tails and Rey were close enough. Inside was a sight that made Tails jaw drop.

Pitt Stop was a beautiful Victorian era city with a cobblestone roads and large steam powered automatons that looked like metal balls with legs. Everywhere there mechanic shops and the air was heavy with the smell of oil. Down the center of the main street was a large courthouse like building with a large insignia of two crossed swords inside a cog. The sight of so much mechanic related stuff nearly made Tails explode in excitement, all of which Rey noticed.

"Welcome," Rey said, "To Pitt Stop."

**Please review. And remember all ideas are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Gaining Citizenship

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or any related characters

Tails was stunned. He was in an entire city that revolved around machines. In his opinion he could not have picked a better world to go to, even if its inhabitants were at war. Tails was soon snapped out of his daze when Rey spoke.

"Hate to spoil your excitement kid but there are a few things you'll have to do before you can check out the mechanic shops and other stuff around here," Rey said.

"What to do we need to do?" Tails asked.

"Well first you're not a citizen of Pitt Stop so I'll have to take you to our leader and see if we can get you citizenship," Rey said pointing to the building with the cog and crossed swords on it, "That building houses our current leader. We'll have to take you there."

Tails nodded and followed Rey to the courthouse slowing down occasionally to gaze at the shops and buildings that they passed. At the entrance to the courthouse stood two large automatons. As Tails and Rey approached, one of the spherical robots stepped forward on wide short legs. The robot held out its arms to Rey and Tails and made a mechanical growling sound.

"Don't worry it's just a weapon's check," Rey said as he handed his rifle to the automaton, "Weapons aren't allowed inside the courthouse."

Tails nodded in understanding and handed his pistol to the automaton who opened a hatch on its body and placed the weapons inside with large iron arms. After doing so, the robot stepped aside and allowed the two to enter.

Tails and Rey entered the courthouse to find a large set of spiral marbled stairs going upwards toward the top of the building. Tails followed Rey up the stairs and came to two large mahogany doors. Rey walked up to a microphone on the door and spoke into it.

"Commander Lukos this is Rey," the bat said, "I have returned from patrol and am requesting an audience with you."

"For what purpose?" a gruff voice said from the microphone.

"I found an unregistered anthro," Rey said.

There was a pause.

"Is he or she with you right now," Lukos said over the microphone.

"Yes sir," Rey said.

"Very well, you may enter," Lukos said.

Rey stepped away from the microphone, opened the door and motioned for Tails to follow him. Tails, a little nervous, hesitated before following Rey into the room. Inside the room was a nineteenth century office. Sitting and an oak desk was a large dark gray wolf with a cigar in his mouth wearing formal western attire. Rey and Tails stopped in front of the Lukos' desk as the wolf eyed them carefully. Tails was reminded of the G.U.N. commander.

"Where did you find him?" Lukos asked Rey after glaring at Tails for what seemed like an hour.

"Over five miles south east of the city sir," Rey said formally.

"And what evidence do you have that he is not working for the humans?" Lukos said.

"He was about to be executed by five of them before I rescued him," Rey said, "Given that they were about to kill him, I doubt he is a spy. Also the humans rarely let anthros work for them so that makes it even more unlikely."

"Very well," Lukos said, then turning to Tails, "Where are you from?"

"I'm from another world," Tails said in a serious tone, "I used some advanced technology from my world to get here. I would have stayed in my world but everybody in it is either dead or missing."

"An interesting story," Lukos said taking a puff of his cigar, "Rey, did this young man tell you the same story."

"Yes sir," Rey replied.

"And why did you believe him," Lukos said.

"Sir, given that we are in the only city left on this continent that has not been destroyed by humans and that this fox was so far away from the city and was still alive when I found him. I think it is safe to say that his story is true," Rey replied in a formal tone. "If you doubt me I can tell you that the wreckage at the sight along with the equipment that he is carrying is more advanced than most of our technology."

"I can show you my equipment if you still don't believe me," Tails said.

"No no, that's alright," Lukos said, "I'll take your word on it. I still have a few questions though. First off, what is your name."

"My name is Miles Prower but everybody on my worlds called me Tails," Tails replied.

"And what killed everyone on your world," Lukos asked.

"A disease," Tails replied, "I was the only one who was immune."

"Are you still a carrier of the disease," Lukos asked, "That is to say, does your presence here endanger my people with the same disease."

"No," Tails said, "I made sure to sterilize my body and the stuff I brought with me. This world is in no danger from what killed my world."

"Good," Lukos replied, "Now, since you came here to get away from your world. I can only assume that you want to take up a permanent residence in Pitt Stop. So I need to know, what can you do that will help benefit this city."

"On my world I was an expert mechanic," Tails said, "I also carry the knowledge of almost all the technology from my world."

"Congratulations Tails," Lukos said, "You are now a citizen of Pitt Stop."

"That's it," Tails said, "I don't have to do any tests or sign any papers?"

"Nope," Lukos said, "To be a citizen of Pitt Stop all you need is a skill to help our people. All that's left is for me to give you your identification tags."

"Identification tags?" Tails said.

"Yes," Lukos said pulling out a pair of military dog tags from inside his shirt, "You need these so we can identify you if you get hurt or die. On it is your name, your skills, your main profession, and your nickname."

Before Tails could say anything else, Lukos pulled a machine similar to a typewriter out of a desk cabinet and inserted a pair of blank dog tags into it. Lukos typed in a bunch of keys before pausing and looking up at Tails.

"What do you want your nickname to be," Lukos said, "Miles 'Tails' Prower is already listed as your real name so you need a different nickname of at least two words."

Tails was silent as he tried to think up of a nickname until finally Rey spoke up.

"How about 'The Steampunk Kitsune'," Rey said.

"I like that," Tails said, "That'll be my new nickname."

Lukos typed the nickname in before pulling a lever that imprinted the information onto the dog tags. He then handed Tails the dog tags. Tails looked at the dog tags and saw the following engraved on them.

Name: Miles 'Tails' Prower

Profession: Engineer

Skills: Building, Repairing, Fighting

Nickname: The Steampunk Kitsune

"Make sure not to lose those," Lukos said, "You can stay with Rey until we can build a spare apartment for you. You will report to the basement of the courthouse every Sunday for a city meeting. Rey can fill you in on the other laws. You are dismissed."

Rey and Tails were about to leave the room when the door burst open and a ground squirrel wearing a blue vest came in dragging a green hedgehog by the quills. The hedgehog in question was wearing a black leather jacket, red sunglasses and green shoes.

"You people have no appreciation for art," The hedgehog said while being dragged.

"Spray painting obscene drawings on the wall of my hospital does not qualify as art it qualifies as vandalism," The ground squirrel said. Then to Lukos, "Lukos I just caught him painting rank images on the walls of my hospital again."

Lukos glared at the green hedgehog before speaking.

"We've warned you to knock this crap off Scourge," Lukos growled, "Every day now you're getting caught doing something you're supposed to."

"What am I supposed to do you old fart," Scourge snapped, "You won't let me on any missions so I'm always stuck in this frickin city."

"We don't let you go on any missions because you'll screw them up!" Lukos retorted, "If you ever want to fight the humans you have to first prove that you can go one week without causing havoc. Don't forget about the generator you overloaded last week. We're still trying to repair it."

Scourge was about to retort but was cut off by Lukos.

"I don't have time for this," Lukos said, then speaking to the ground squirrel, "Sally have him clean up the mess and then give him whatever punishment you see fit just make sure it gets rid of the behavior."

The ground squirrel was about to speak to Scourge when she finally noticed that Tails and Rey were in the room.

"I'm sorry," Sally said, "Rey were you having an audience with Lukos."

"We were but you came in right when we were leaving so no harm done," Rey said.

"Who's the two tailed freak," Scourge said.

A vein twitched and became visible on Tails' forehead. Unbeknownst to Scourge, he had just struck a nerve.

"What did you just call me," Tails said trying to remain calm.

"What are you deaf," Scourge said, "I said who is the two tailed freak?"

"And what about you," Tails said, "Are you so full of crap that the fungus made your quills turn green."

Lukos burst out laughing at Tails' retort and Rey snickered. Sally grabbed Scourge by his quills as he tried to lung at Tails.

"Let me at him, Let me at him," Scourge roared as he tried to reach Tails.

"Rey, escort Tails out of the building," Lukos said, "Sally and I will keep Scourge detained."

Rey and Tails walked out of Lukos' office while Scourge still struggled to beat up Tails for his comment.

"So that guy's name is Scourge?" Tails asked Rey.

"Yeah, he's our resident troublemaker," Rey said, "He's a pretty talented artist though. He could be quite useful for making blueprints if he bothered to be productive."

"I hope I don't cross paths with him anytime soon," Tails said, "He seems like he could really give me a beating if he wanted to."

"If you want to stay on his good side compliment his style of clothing," Rey said, "Flattery is quite good at keeping him calm. And whatever you do, never make insults about his parents. They died when he was five and he has been practically alone ever since."

"So you think he gets in trouble to get attention," Tails asked.

"Probably," Rey said, "It's a little unfair but a lot of people in this city try to avoid him because of the trouble he causes. If you are able to try to be friendly to him he doesn't really have any friends."

"What about you," Tails asked, "If you know he's lonely why don't you hang out with him."

"I would but I'm the best shot in the city," Rey said, "Therefore I'm sent on a lot of missions."

Tails and Rey exited the courthouse, got their weapons from the automatons, and walked down one of the cobblestone streets.

"Where are we going," Tails asked as he followed Rey.

"You said you were a mechanic right," Rey said, "I'm going to introduce you to someone who I think you will like."

The two walked down the cobblestone street and around a few others occasionally passing an automaton or a Pitt Stop citizen. After fifteen minutes they came to a store of whose sign was labeled 'Carrigan Mechanics.' Tails and Rey walked up to the door and Rey hit the doorbell. When no one answered the door Rey opened it and stared into the shop. Before he could react, a wrench came flying out of the depths of the shop and hit him in the head.

"SAPPHIRE WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL ME!" Rey shouted into the shop.

Out of the shop a blue female ferret with a oil stained tan jumpsuit appeared.

"I've told you before, if I don't answer the door than that means I'm working on something," The Ferret said, then in a change of tone she politely asked, "What do you need?"

"I wanted to introduce you to someone," Rey said motioning to Tails while nursing the bump on his head, "Sapphire this is Tails, he's knew in town. Tails this is Sapphire, she is our top mechanic."

"A pleasure to meet you," Sapphire said shaking Tails hand.

"Likewise ma'am," Tails said formally.

Sapphire laughed at his formality.

"Ma'am, are you serious," Sapphire giggled, "No one has ever called me that before, I'm only fifteen. But, where are my manners, come on in I can get you guys some soda's if you want."

"I'd love one," Tails said

"Then come on in," Sapphire said.

Without further hesitation, Tails entered the shop, eager to see the machines it contained.

**Feed back is greatly appreciated. Remember, all ideas are welcome as I am still working out the plot.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Coal Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or any related characters.

Sapphire's shop was literally a museum of machines. On one wall were gears of various sizes and on the other was a collection of various kinds of chains. On the shop floor were large machines, many of which Tails recognized and miniature modified steam engines. Throughout the entire shop were bins of mechanical parts. In the corner, on a work bench, was a large set of filters with containers of chemicals and oil next to it.

"Make yourselves welcome," Sapphire said, "And don't touch my machines unless you know what you are doing."

"Tails here told me he was quite the mechanic where he came from," Rey said, "Right Tails?"

Tails however was not listening but was instead staring at the machines in the shop with wide eyes. He thought he had died and went to heaven.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sapphire said as she noticed Tails staring at the machines.

Tails finally seemed to come back to reality.

"I'm sorry what were you saying," Tails said slightly embarrassed at loss of attention.

Rey and Sapphire chuckled.

"Rey was telling me how you were into mechanics," Sapphire said.

"You bet," Tails said enthusiastically, "I love machines!"

"Well, you came to the right place Tails," Sapphire said handing the fox a coca cola, "Maybe you could help me with a few of my inventions."

"What are you working on?" Tails asked.

"Currently I'm working on an engine that runs on oil," Sapphire said, "However I haven't had much luck since oil is fairly thick and goopy."

"Have you tried distilling oil into a thinner liquid," Tails said, "That might make the fuel flow easier in the engine."

"That's what those filters are for," Sapphire said pointing to the filters on her workbench, "I've been trying to thin out the oil by adding certain chemicals."

Tails walked over to the filters and rearranged them and the added few chemicals in the right proportions to the oil before running it through the filter. What came out was a clear liquid that Tails identified as gasoline.

"How did you do that!" Sapphire said astonished, Rey also looked impressed. "I've been trying to figure out the chemical proportions for months."

"Where I come from we already know the proportions," Tails smiled, "This stuff should work better for your engine."

"And where do you come from Tails," Sapphire asked curiously, "No one on this continent knows how to make such a fine fuel."

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you," Tails said sheepishly.

"He's from another universe," Rey said, speaking for the first time in a while.

"That's not possible," Sapphire gawked, "The technology to travel to another dimension is far more advanced than what we have now."

"Apparently Tails built the portal himself," Rey said, "And as for advanced technology, his weapons and equipment are more advanced than what we have. Is it so unreasonable to say that with that he didn't have what he needed to get himself here."

"That make sense I guess," Sapphire said, then turning to Tails, "Why did you leave your world then?"

"A disease wiped out everyone on my planet," Tails said, "Besides me there might be one other person named Shadow who is still alive. However I was unable to find him so I came here."

"Oh," Sapphire said surprised, "Well that Sucks."

There was silence among the three of them until a machine began whirring and clicking in the shop. Sapphire walked over to the machine and waited a few seconds while a piece of paper jutted out of it.

"What is it?" Rey asked.

"Well, Lukos is sending the three of us on a mission," Sapphire replied, "It appears the humans have attacked our coal mine and are trying to take it over. Lukos has sent three automatons to come with us."

"Well Tails, I hope you know how to fight because we're about do a lot of it," Rey said grabbing his rifle.

"Don't worry about me," Tails said, "I've had plenty of experience from my world."

"That's good," Sapphire said while putting a revolver in the holster at her waist and grabbed a shotgun, "Follow us, the mine is about a mile from the city."

Tails rushed out of the shop with Rey and Sapphire and followed them down the winding streets of Pitt Stop. Once outside of the city gates, they rendezvoused with the three automatons who had non-anthro horses for the three. Tails mounted with the others before galloping off to the mines. The automatons sprinted after them, their metal bodies clanging with each step. When the mines came in sight Rey signaled them to stop and turned his horse around so he could talk to the others.

"Got any ideas for a plan?" Rey asked, "We'll be picked off like flies if we don't have one."

"The automatons are pretty tough aren't they?" Tails asked, "They can draw the brunt of the humans away while we seal recapture the mines."

"I like that idea," Sapphire said, "Quick and easy is the safest way."

Rey relayed the instructions to the automatons who then ran toward the mine to draw away the humans. Rey, Sapphire, and Tails meanwhile waited for the humans to go chasing after the automatons.

"Um, quick question," Tails asked while they waited, "Can automatons talk."

"No," Sapphire replied, "I've tried engineering voice synthesizers for them but I haven't been successful. Why, did you have talking automatons on your world."

"Yeah but we called them 'robots' on our world," Tails said, "And they were powered by electric batteries instead of steam engines."

Sapphire opened her mouth to ask another question but Rey spoke first.

"I think the humans are thinning out," He said, "Let's get into that mine."

The three crept over to the entrance of the mine and entered it. On the other side they came face to face with a group of humans.

"Looks like some stayed behind," Sapphire said as the humans noticed them and began to reach for their weapons. Unfortunately for the humans, Rey was faster. The bat aimed and shot each of the humans with his lever action rifle before they could even cock the hammers on their revolvers. This did have a down side however, it emptied the rifle of ammo and alerted other humans deeper in with the sound. As Rey reached for his bullet pouch to reload, more humans came pouring into the main room. Sapphire was up this time. Sapphire downed six of the humans with her revolver and two more with her double barrel shotgun. The other humans that entered the room immediately retreated at the sight of all the dead bodies.

"Tails watch the door while we reload," Sapphire said as she opened the bullet pouch on her belt.

Tails pulled out his nine millimeter pistol and crouched by the entrance to the next chamber. He heard shouting from what was apparently the leader of the humans for his men to stop being cowards and 'kill the blaster fur balls.' Hearing this, Tails shoved a large crate in front of the door to buy time for his friends to reload. True to Tails' intuition, the humans tried to open the door seconds later and easily opened it despite the heavy crate that was blocking it.

Tails aimed and fired at the five humans that came in, easily downing them with shots to the heart. And since his pistol held fifteen bullets per clip Tails could afford a few misses. Once again the last human to enter the room chickened out at the sight of his dead comrades and retreated. Tired of the recurrent humans, Tails looked around and found exactly what he was looking for, matches and dynamite. Tails lit the fuse and tossed the red stick into the next room.

"Fire in the hole," Tails shouted as he, Rey, and Sapphire got to cover.

A large explosion rocked the mine and caused loose debris to fall down from the ceiling. Tails was lucky in using only one stick of dynamite. Had he used more than that it could have collapsed the whole mine.

"Nice one," Rey said brushing debris off of his wings.

With their reloading done, the three entered the next chamber and found loose rubble everywhere from the blast. However as soon as they entered the room, the door to the next chamber opened and a human through two sticks of dynamite at them. Tails and Sapphire ducked for cover. Rey however, wasn't able to in time when his right wing got caught on debris.

The explosion sent Rey flying across the room and crashing into a wall. The resulting force broke his leg and every bone in his wings reducing them to a bloody mass. This however was not the biggest problem. The resulting blast set the entire cavern rumbling, a cave in was imminent.

Tails and Sapphire ran over to Rey and picked him up before rushing out of the cave. The two set Rey down gently on the desert sand as they watched the entrance to the mine jut outward and collapsing debris fractured the entrance. Whoever was still in that mine would by now be buried alive.

When it was over, Tails and Sapphire looked down to see Rey flinching and contorting in pain, too much for him to even speak.

"Tails please tell me you have something form your world that can help him," Sapphire said.

Tails pulled out a ring and placed in on Rey's broken leg. The ring dissolved and the bones in Rey's leg realigned themselves and healed. Tails attempted to do the same with Rey's wings but they were too badly damaged to for the ring to work. Tails placed the ring on Rey's forehead and watched as it made him fall asleep. He wouldn't be in pain if he was unconscious.

"We need to get him back to Pitt Stop," Tails said, "I can't do anything else with what I have."

"We need to get the automatons and radio Pitt Stop to prepare a hospital bed for him," Sapphire said, "I'll stay here, you go find the automatons."

Tails nodded and sprinted off toward the area in which the automaton had initially gone. After sprinting for a few minutes, Tails found the automatons standing in a frozen position around the dead humans who they had been fighting. Tails was initially confused when he saw this but then he saw a red gem sitting in between the automatons, a Chaos emerald to be exact.

Tails understood why the automatons had frozen. Chaos emeralds could disrupt machinery under certain circumstances. After picking the emerald up and putting it in his pocket, the automatons started moving again.

"Come, on!" Tails ordered to the automatons, "Rey is hurt, I need you to help us get him back to Pit Stop."

The automatons growled in acknowledgement and followed Tails back to where Rey and Sapphire were.

***Later, at the Pitt Stop Hospital

"Alright, easy now," Sally said as they lowered Rey onto a bed.

"How are his wings Doc," Tails asked, Rey would have asked the same question but he was unconscious.

"We're going to have to amputate them," Sally said, "They'll only get infected if we leave them the way they are."

"He'll still be able to fly though if I make him some automail wings," Sapphire said, "Is there anything else wrong with him."

"Not that I can see," Sally said, "He's a tough one alright. You and Tails should probably report to Commander Lukos that we lost the mine."

"I plan to," Tails said, "I might be able to recover something from my world that can power your city instead of coal."

"Oh really," Sally said, "What might that be?"

Tails explained everything he knew about the Chaos emeralds and the Master emerald to Sally and Sapphire.

"You'll want to tell Lukos about that," Sally said, "That would be a miracle if you could find us a new power source. With the coal mine collapsed we probably only have enough coal to keep power for a few more days."

At that moment Scourge busted into the room.

"Something weird is going on here," The hedgehog said, "My head feels like it's full of static."

Tails however, was not paying attention to Scourge and pulled out the red Chaos emerald.

"THERE!" Scourge bellowed, pointing at the Chaos emerald "The static is coming from that thing."

"You mean you were able to sense this thing from far away," Tails said.

"And I can sense it now," Scourge said, "That thing makes my head feel like a broken radio."

"Sapphire I'll help you with those artificial wings for Rey after I run an errand," Tails said, "Scourge, come with me."

"Why should I?" Scourge snorted.

"Because I am going to convince Lukos to let you come on a mission with me," Tails said, "If you can sense this Chaos emerald than you can help me find the others."

Scourge immediately followed Tails to Lukos' office. Sally and Sapphire were left looking confused and Rey began to stir.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Heading Out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog

Dusk was setting in and the hustle and Bustle of Pitt Stop slowed down as people began to return to their homes. While many people were resting, Scourge and Tails had different plans.

"You really think Lukos will let me on a mission right after I vandalized a hospital," Scourge asked uneasily.

"I'll convince him," Tails said, "With your ability to sense Chaos energy you have become a key for holding off the humans and helping this city."

"Why are you even helping us?" Scourge said, "Lukos told me that you're not from this world so what is in it for you."

"Pitt Stop is my home now," Tails said, "I've got to do my part to keep it safe and help it prosper."

"If I knew you were this noble I sure as Hell wouldn't have called you a freak," Scourge said, "You've earned my respect."

"Thanks," Tails replied, "I've also heard you are a good artist."

"You bet your little emerald I am," Scourge said, "Why, you in need of an artist."

"If you are willing," Tails said, "I'd like you to help me draw up some blueprints for technology from my world. If Pitt Stop is my home I'm going to make sure it has everything I can give."

Tails and Scourge reached the courthouse and, after depositing their weapons with the automatons they entered the building and made their way to Lukos' office. The two entered Lukos' office to find the Wolf drinking some whiskey.

"Tails I heard what happened to Rey, is he doing okay," Lukos said putting down his glass of booze.

"He's fine for now," Tails replied, "However there are more important things to discuss. With the coal mine gone your city only has enough coal to have power for a few more days. I have a suggestion for a new energy source."

"You're a walking bin of solutions you know that kid," Lukos said.

"Thank you sir," Tails replied.

"So what's this new energy source you are talking about," Lukos said.

Tails explained everything he knew about the Chaos emeralds and the Master emerald to Lukos, including the physics behind super forms, chaos powers, and how they had scattered when Tails entered this world.

"So you want to use this Master Emerald to power our city," Lukos said.

"Yes sir," Tails replied.

"And how do you plan to find it?" Lukos said.

"That is where Scourge comes in," Tails said, "He just found out that he has the ability to sense chaos energy. If you send us out to search for it, we will be guaranteed to find it before your city runs out of coal."

"You do realize that you've only been here one day and you're asking me to send you out on a dangerous mission with an inexperienced low life troublemaker," Lukos said pointing to Scourge.

"I heard that," Scourge growled.

"I know we lost the coal mine but I can assure you that this mission will not be a failure," Tails said, "I have already shown your engineer 'Sapphire' how to distill oil into a suitable fuel. That should prove that I am useful enough to guarantee this mission a success."

"I'm convinced," Lukos said, "You may go on this mission but not until morning. I don't know about your world but dangerous desert creatures come out to feed at night in our world. You'll be safe inside the city but not out in the desert. You may also take someone with you as well as Scourge if you like, just tell them I gave you permission to recruit them."

Tails nodded and thanked Lukos again before leaving with Scourge, he knew exactly who he would ask to come with him.

"I'd really love to Tails but I have to make Rey's artificial wings," Sapphire said after Tails had told her about his mission and had asked her to come with him.

"How long does it take to make them," Tails asked, "I could help you make them so it would go faster."

"That could work," Sapphire said, "But normally it takes up to forty eight hours to make a set of automail wings."

"If that's true than we don't have the time to screw around helping," Scourge said, "The city will be out of power by then and we will be vulnerable to attack by the humans."

"Wait a minute," Tails said, "Scourge do you know to build stuff."

"Nearly everyone does in Pitt Stop," Scourge said, "I only know the basics though."

"Then all three of us can work on them together," Tails said, "Scourge, you can do the basic parts and Sapphire and I can do the precision work."

With the three of them working together the process only six hours as opposed to thirty six. When the wings were nearly complete, Tails and Sapphire fell asleep, unable to stay awake any longer. The only thing left to put on the wings were designs. And unfortunately for Sapphire and Rey, Scourge was the only one still awake to do that.

Scourge dragged Tails and Sapphire over to a couch and set them on it next to each other in a sitting up position. Scourge then went back to the wings and looked over the blueprints. He got an evil grin on his face when he realized that the only thing left to do with the wings was put designs on them. Scourge considered himself an artist, this was an opportunity he could not miss.

*** The next morning.

Sapphire opened her eyes to find herself propped up on a couch next to Tails. Sapphire blushed when she realized how close he was to her, he looked so handsome when he slept. Come to think of it, this was the first time Sapphire had noticed Tails' good looks since she met him, guess you had to be right up next to a person to realize how good looking they were.

Tails began to stir and Sapphire immediately got up. She didn't want him to wake up to her staring him in the face. Tails opened his eyes got up and yawned.

"Good morning Sapphi-," Tails stopped and his jaw dropped at something behind Sapphire. Curious, Sapphire turned around to see the automail wings, fully built. There was just one problem. They had been painted and decorated to look like something a lowlife motorcycle gangster would use. Each wing and graffiti and gothic designs on it. Nearly every joint on the wing had a metal skull charm welded on to it. And at the top tips of the wings were canisters that held hidden assassin style blades. On the ground in front of the wings was a sleeping Scourge, a paintbrush still in his hand.

"SCOURGE!," Sapphire shouted at the top of her lungs.

Scourge jumped up and smacked his head on a metal part of the wings.

"What's with all the yelling," Scourge said, "Have you ever heard of saying the words 'get up'."

"Scourge!" Sapphire said harshly, "What did you do to the wings."

"I put the final touches on them," Scourge said.

"I can see that," Sapphire said, "And may I ask what went through your mind when you put those designs on it."

"Nothing really went through my mind," Scourge replied, "I just knew that they needed to be painted."

Sapphire put a hand on her face and sighed.

"Scourge, I don't think Rey will approve of the designs you have put on his new wings," Tails said, "Why didn't you ask us before you painted them?"

"You guys were asleep," Scourge said, "Look relax, Rey won't care if made his wings look a little snazzy. I know him pretty well, he doesn't care about style."

"Well at least their done," Tails said, "We still have a few days before this city runs out of coal but now that the wings are done I recommend we head out to look for the Master Emerald."

"I'll leave a note here for Sally when she comes to pick them up," Sapphire said grapping a pen and piece of paper

"You also may want to pack some clothes Tails," Scourge said, "When we're out in the desert it will get pretty cold at night."

Sapphire heard this and got Tails a mechanic's suit which consisted of long brown leather pants, a leather vest, and a pair of goggles. Tails put them on, looked in the mirror and was surprised how well the clothes complimented him. Sapphire, who already thought Tails was good looking, had trouble resisting the urge to stare at how handsome Tails looked in the mechanic suit. Scourge of course noticed this and began to snicker uncontrollably.

When all three had their possessions packed up they headed out of the shop and made their way through the streets of Pitt Stop, stopping on the way to the gate to get their horses. Once outside of the city, they rode out into the desert, waiting for Scourge to pick up a whiff of Chaos energy.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and the late update. I was busy yesterday and wasn't able to write everything down. I also promise that other chapters will be longer, this one was just a filler.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Master Recovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

Tails, Sapphire, and Scourge rode out into the desert for the better part of the day. The day passed quietly and the three found an assortment of things to talk about to pass the time.

"So tell me more about this war you guys are at with the humans," Tails said, "Any idea why they want to wipe you guys out."

"Beats the Hell out of me," Scourge said, "I don't know what their problem is with us. My guess is that they're prejudice against us since they wouldn't listen to a thing when we tried to communicate with them."

"That's unfortunate," Tails said, "So they won't even try to talk to you and work out a peace treaty or something."

"Not a chance," Scourge said, "They don't even have the decency to tell us why they want us dead. My biggest guess is that they came to our continent for resources but that still doesn't explain why they want to wipe us out."

"This war is your first contact with them though?" Tails asked, "Your race has never come into contact with them before?"

"Nope," Sapphire replied, "Our race lived a pretty peaceful existence before the humans showed up. We never ventured very far from our continent, having all the resources we need here."

"What is the name of this place anyway," Tails asked, "Not Pitt Stop, I mean the name of this world."

"We call our planet Orbis," Sapphire said, "The continent we are on is known as Tierra."

Tails was quiet for a moment as he absorbed all of the information. After a few minutes Sapphire spoke up.

"What about your world Tails," She asked, "What was it like before the disease."

"My friends and I were almost always fighting a maniac scientist name Doctor Robotnik," Tails said, "He tried countless times to take over our world but we managed to stop him each time. The first incident I remember was when I was six. At that time Robotnik tried to create a robot army of which each robot was powered by a small animal creature called a flicky. The most recent incident was when he tried to awaken a creature called Dark Gaia to conquer the world. We managed to put down that attack as well. A few months after that the outbreak happened and my world died from disease."

"Do you know where the disease came from?" Sapphire asked.

"No idea," Tails said shaking his head, "I suspect Robotnik may have had something to do with it but I'm not sure. I was probably the only one who was immune."

"How long did you spend on your world after the outbreak?" Sapphire asked.

"I spent eight years trying to contact other survivors," Tails said, "After eight years of being alone I finally got sick of it and decided to leave my world. That's how I ended up here."

"I'm no expert on technology," Scourge said, "But if you had a machine capable of getting here then do you have a machine that can wipe out the humans for us."

"There is one device from my world that could do that," Tails said, "It's called a nuclear bomb. It's one of the most powerful weapons on my world. I could probably make one but the substance needed to make the fuel for the weapon is extremely hard to refine."

"What kind of material does this bomb need?" Sapphire asked.

"Its main ingredient is called Uranium 235," Tails said, "It's a special type of Uranium that can only be obtained through a special enrichment process that was a government secret on my world. Therefore I don't know how to make the fuel."

"What about the Chaos emeralds?" Sapphire asked, "Couldn't you use those to enrich the uranium."

Tails thought about that for a moment before responding.

"It's possible," Tails said, "Chaos emeralds are extremely powerful and could theoretically perform such an action. However, it's never been done before as far as I know so it might or might not work. The only way to find out would be to try."

The three rode in silence for a while before Scourge signaled them to halt.

"I can sense it again," Scourge said, "One of your Chaos emeralds is with a few miles of here."

"What direction?" Tails asked.

"Straight," Scourge replied.

Tails dug his spurs into his horse's side and the three of them galloped off in the direction in which Scourge had indicated. After a little while, a human settlement came into view.

"Scourge please tell me the Chaos energy isn't coming from that town," Sapphire pleaded.

"Hate to disappoint you but that is exactly where the energy is coming from," Scourge said, "My guess is that the humans found it and dragged it back to this town. The signal seems a lot stronger than the one that you had."

"It's possible they found either two of them or the Master emerald," Tails said, "A Chaos emerald would be good but we need the Master emerald to power your city."

After thinking for a few seconds Tails pulled out his Chaos emerald and was nearly blinded by the light coming from it.

"Okay it's definitely the Master emerald," Tails said, "Otherwise my Chaos emerald wouldn't be glowing as much."

"So how do you plan on getting it," Sapphire said.

"Our safest bet is to sneak in at nightfall and then steal it from them," Tails said, "Do either of you have a pair of binoculars. We should see if they are guarding it."

Sapphire pulled a pair of binoculars out of her saddle bag and handed them to Tails. Tails looked through them. The town had an isolated look about it. There were few buildings and not a lot of humans.

After a few seconds of looking Tails found the Master emerald. It was sitting in the center of the town and was being guarded by a few humans with guns. However something else caught Tails' eye. There was a black male ferret standing next to one of the humans and was talking to him. Tails watched in silence and was stunned when he saw the ferret handing blueprints for machines to the human. The human gave him a bag of what Tails guessed was money or gold. After the exchange was complete the ferret got on a horse and began riding towards where Tails, Sapphire, and Scourge were.

Tails looked around frantically for a place to hide and saw a large nest of boulders settled about one hundred meters away.

"Someone's coming," Tails said, "Get to the boulders now!"

Tails, Sapphire, and Scourge galloped over to behind the boulders and waited for the ferret to pass. If he was working with the humans, there was a good chance he would have attacked them if he saw them.

"I recognize him," Sapphire said after the ferret passed, "He's one of the mechanics in Pitt Stop. His name is Drake. What was he doing in a human settlement."

"He's a traitor," Tails said coldly, "I just saw him giving them blueprints."

Sapphire gawked and Scourge snorted.

"Figures," Scourge said, "I knew he was a shady character."

"Tails are you sure you saw that right," Sapphire said, "Because if what you say is true than he probably just turned over a ton of our technology to the humans."

"I know what I saw," Tails said blandly, "We're going to have to report this to Lukos after we get the Master emerald."

"We also need check the town for those blueprints," Sapphire said, "We can't let them stay in enemy hands."

"We won't be able to do that as just the three of us," Tails said, "We could call Lukos and ask him to send us reinforcements."

"Our only means of long distance communication is short wave radio," Sapphire said, "And we're too far away from Pitt Stop for that to work."

"Then we have no choice but to leave the blueprints in their hands," Tails said, "We'll have to settle for getting the Master emerald."

"You don't seem to understand the gravity of the situation," Scourge said, "With our technology in their hands they will be able to build and army of automatons and sick them on Pitt Stop."

"Well what do you suggest we do," Tails said slightly irritated, "We can't go back to Pitt Stop without the Master emerald or the city will be without power, then you guys will be even more vulnerable to attack. And we can't go after the blueprints or we're bound to get caught, then what will we do."

"Tails is right Scourge," Sapphire said, "We don't have the man power to pull something like that off. Besides They'll probably move the blueprints back to their capital before we can get them."

"Fine," Scourge sighed, "Let's wait till sundown and get this bloody emerald."

*** at sunset

A few hours passed as Sapphire, Tails, and Scourge formulated a plan. The plan they came up with was simple. If the humans guarding the Master emerald were still awake at sunset, they would hit them with sleeping darts. If they were already asleep, they would go in quietly, get the Master emerald and get out.

Tails, Scourge, and Sapphire crept slowly behind the dark houses of the human village, constantly scanning to make sure all of the lights were out in each building before they passed. After ten minutes of creeping, the three made their way behind the house that was the closest to the Master emerald. The guards were still awake so Tails, Scourge, and Sapphire drew out blow dart tubes and fitted them with darts covered in tranquilizer. Since there were only three guards surrounding the Master emerald, the three only had to fire once to knock them all out. The three then crept up slowly to the Master emerald. However as soon as they were up close to it a voice spoke from a nearby alley.

" Don't move," The voice said, "Put your hands up in the air where I can see them."

Sapphire and Tails immediately froze in place. Scourge however, did something extremely stupid. In one swift movement he pulled out his revolver and shot six times into the alleyway. A human with a rifle came stumbling out of the alley before falling over dead. As soon as the shots were fired, lights went on inside the houses of the city.

"SCOURGE YOU IDIOT!" Sapphire shouted, "You just woke up the entire town!"

"What was I supposed to do!" Scourge retorted as he reloaded, "He would've tried to kill us."

The two were brought out of their argument when armed humans began to come out of the houses. While Scourge and Sapphire began to fire at them from the ground, Tails wound his namesakes, flew up into the air and fired down at the humans from above. However, Tails flight only made him a bigger target for the humans. After a wound to his arms and a few close calls, Tails returned to the ground and pulled out his Chaos emerald.

"Guys if I faint press me to the Master emerald," Tails said.

"What the Hell are you doing!" Scourge said as he got hit in the leg.

"Something a friend of mine taught me," Tails said before shouting, "CHAOS BLAST."

Red energy exploded from the Tails body. All nearby humans and buildings were incinerated from the blast. Buildings that were further away were shattered from the blast's energy. Within the space of several seconds, the human settlement became a ghost town.

As he predicted, Tails fainted from the blast and Sapphire had to haul him to the Master emerald since Scourge's leg was hurt. Tails' eyes opened after he was pressed to the Master emerald and his energy was restored.

"Are they dead?" Tails asked.

"Whatever you did worked," Sapphire said, then looking at the Master emerald, "How are we going to move this thing."

Tails pulled out the red Chaos emerald and pressed it along with a ring to the Master emerald. The massive jewel immediately shrunk to the size of a basketball and fell into Tails' hands.

"Now that we have it we should get out of here," Tails said, "You're city needs this emerald and we need to tell Lukos about the traitor we saw earlier."

"Do either of you have any more rings," Scourge asked indicating the wound on his leg.

Tails handed him a ring. Once it healed his leg, the three got on their horses and rode back to Pitt Stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Death of Two Comrades

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

Tails, Scourge, and Sapphire rode hard through the dark back to Pitt Stop. The city would run out of power soon and they needed to get the Master emerald to the city's generator. Not only that but they needed to report the traitor to Lukos before more information was given to the humans. After several hours they reached Pitt Stop and found a few automatons along with a she wolf waiting for them.

"I was assigned to bring your Master emerald to the generator," The she wolf said, "Lukos will see you in the morning."

"We need to see Lukos immediately," Tails said, "There is a traitor in Pitt Stop."

The she wolf's eyes widened.

"A traitor?" the She wolf said, "Very well, my father might kill me for this but I will give you his home address. It's where you'll be able to find him when he isn't in his office."

"Wait, you're Lukos' daughter," Scourge said, "Who in the world would marry that salty old fool, much less have a kid with them."

"My name is Samara," The she wolf said, "And please do not insult my father, he's much wiser than you give him credit for."

Scourge was about to make sarcastic comment but was hushed by Tails.

"The address?" Tails asked.

"188 Clockwork Avenue," Samara said, "Now go tell him about the traitor. I'll take the Master emerald to the generator."

Tails handed the shrunken Master emerald to Samara and went off with Sapphire and Scourge to find the address. After searching for a little while they came to Clockwork Avenue and then followed the apartments until they reached the 188 address. Tails rang the doorbell and waited a few minutes as Lukos came to the door. The door swung open to reveal Lukos in pajamas with a n angry expression on his face. However his expression relaxed somewhat when he saw it was Tails.

"You've got guts waking me up at an hour like this," Lukos said sharply, "This better be an emergency though or you're going to regret it."

"We have discovered a traitor in Pitt Stop," Tails said, "Normally I would have waited till morning to tell you this but the person in question will probably leave by then with more blueprints for the humans."

Lukos' jaw dropped, "What do you mean 'more blueprints'. Are you implying that he has already given the humans some of our technology."

"I saw him do it himself," Tails said, "According to Sapphire the traitor is a mechanic named Drake. Do you know where he lives."

Lukos pointed to a house several blocks down the street.

"He lives there," Lukos said, "I only know this because I've had to reprimand him before for making a racket in the middle of the night with his machines. Never thought he would turn traitor though. That is if what you say is true."

"It is true," Sapphire said, "Scourge and I saw him dealing with the humans as well."

"Very well," Lukos said, "Let me change and then we'll go get him."

Lukos closed the door and came out a minute later in his formal western clothes. After putting his revolver in his holster he looked up at the others.

"Let's go get him," Lukos growled.

Tails, Lukos, Sapphire, and Scourge walked over to the old house and Lukos knocked on the door.

"Drake this is commander Lukos open up," Lukos said.

No answer.

"Drake if you don't open this door I'm going to break it down," Lukos growled.

"You know he might not be home," Tails said.

"Where else would he be at this time of night," Scourge said.

Something occurred to Tails.

"Sapphire, you're one of the top mechanics in Pitt Stop aren't you?" Tails asked.

Sapphire nodded.

"That means you would have a lot of blueprints for unfinished or finished inventions in your shop right?" Tails continued.

A look of horror spread across Sapphire's face. "He could be in my shop stealing my inventions for the humans."

"That rat!" Lukos roared, "Stealing inventions and ideas is what the scum of society do in Pitt Stop. If he is there doing that I'll kill him myself."

The four of them took off toward Sapphire's shop.

***Ten minutes later

The four arrived at Sapphire's shop to see the door hanging loosely form its hinges. There was a rustling sound in the shop. Before the four could enter the shop, Drake came out carrying a bag of what could only be Sapphire's inventions.

"Drake you are hear by under arrest for treason and thievery," Lukos said pointing his pistol at Drake, "Come quietly and you might be spared the death penalty."

Quick as a flash, Drake pulled out a purple orb the size of a marble and threw it at the ground. The orb release an enormous amount of smoke so fast that Tails and the others couldn't even blink before they were enveloped in smoke. Tails however, with his fox's sense of hearing, heard the direction in which Drake ran off to.

"He's heading toward the gate!" Tails shouted, "Follow me!"

The four ran after Drake, following him out of the smoke and toward the gate of the city. Since the gate was down and no guards were there to open it for him, Drake threw a stick of dynamite at the gate and blew a hole in it which he promptly hopped though. Tails and the others followed him and went through the hole. Since no horses were available the four chased Drake on foot. Until he finally stopped at a large boulder.

"Give up while you still can Drake," Sapphire said.

"You should talk 'Cousin'," Drake snarled, "It was you who drove me to sell you all out to the humans."

"Wait he's your cousin?" Scourge asked.

"Yes," Sapphire replied, "But I don't understand how I drove him to betray our people."

"You're so naïve," Drake said, "For years I tried to perfect my craft, to make inventions that would give us an edge to the humans but you would always develop yours first. And yours made mine look archaic. For years I tried to beat you and make an invention that could rival yours, but it was always the same. Your inventions made mine look pathetic."

"We could have always worked on one together," Sapphire said, "Then I would have been able to help you in your weak points."

"Yes but that would mean I couldn't do it on my own," Drake replied, "No I finally realized that it was hopeless competing against you. So I decided that if I couldn't win I would take down Pitt Stop and let the humans win. Once that was done, I would develop a way to turn myself into a human. Then I would make a place for myself as an inventor in their society without being persecuted for having fur."

"Wow you're a sore loser," Scourge said, "I've had a pretty rough time during my life and you haven't seen me betraying my own people."

"Say what you want but I will destroy Pitt Stop," Drake growled. Then he made a whistling sound.

Out from behind the boulder jumped humans with revolvers. Each of them began to shoot at the four animals in front of them. Tails ducked and pulled out his 9mm pistol and fired at the humans. After several shots however, some sand from the ground got in and jammed the gun. This itself would not have spelled danger for Tails since he still had the Chaos emerald. However, Tails made the unfortunate mistake of taking his eyes off of his enemies and trying to fix his pistol. This left him open for a human to shoot him in the arm.

Tails fell to the ground in pain and used his good arm to grip the Chaos emerald.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Tails shouted.

A corona of red energy blasted from Tails body and incinerated the humans and Drake. Seconds later everything was quiet.

Tails got up and looked over at Sapphire and Scourge. They were both on the ground and losing blood. Tails felt in his pockets and grabbed at his rings. However, there was only one left, he must have lost the others while riding back to Pitt Stop. Tails looked at the ring and at his dying comrades. He had to make a decision. Before he could make it however, Scourge spoke up.

"Save the one who loves you," He said, "If you save me instead of Sapphire I'll kill you."

Tails was slightly confused about what Scourge had said. Sapphire loved him? There was no way that could be possible. No one had ever shown feelings for Tails before. Now that he thought about it he realized that he had a crush on her as well. They were both mechanics after all. Maybe that was what Tails could relate too. They both made machines.

"Heal her already!" Scourge shouted before passing out from loss of blood. This snapped Tails out of his thoughts and he pressed the ring onto Sapphire's wounds. Sapphire's eyes reopened and she looked at Tails' saddened face. However something caught her eye past Tails and she screamed in terror.

Tails wheeled around and saw what Sapphire screamed at. Commander Lukos was on the ground dead. A bullet hole on his forehead.

Tails immediately pulled out his Chaos emerald and pressed it on Lukos' forehead but nothing happened. Tails had hoped that the Chaos energy could heal Lukos but he was wrong. Only ring energy had the ability to heal wounds. Tails sank to the ground as he realized there was nothing he could do. Lukos was dead and Pitt Stop was now leaderless. This left them open for attack by the humans.

Tails slapped himself for thinking such thoughts.

"_I've already lost one world_," Tails thought to himself, "_I've got to be strong, I've got to help these people more than ever now that their leader is dead._"

Tails heard Sapphire scream again as she noticed that Scourge was dead as well. Sapphire broke down and began to sob at the sight of her dead comrades. Tails however couldn't bear to see her cry and walked over to her and hugged her whispering comforting words in her ear.

"They're in a better place now," Tails said, "Don't cry, they would be sad to see you cry. We'll get through this, don't worry."

Sapphire nodded and wiped away her tears before hitting the emergency button on her radio. This would alert the entire city of Pitt Stop that something bad had happened and they would send automatons to help them.

"They're dead," Sapphire sniffed, "They're both dead and they'll never come back."

"They may be gone but I'm still here," Tails said, "Scourge told me about how you feel toward me before he died."

Sapphire blushed crimson and stared nervously at Tails.

"And Sapphire," Tails said gently, "I feel the same way."

Before Sapphire could respond Tails kissed her. Sapphire relaxed in Tails embrace. All of her fears and sorrow melted away. When they broke apart they sat still and stared into each other's eyes until the automatons finally arrived.

**Hope that scene wasn't too cheesy but that was my way of bringing Tails and Sapphire together. Please don't hate me for killing Scourge and Lukos.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: An Old Ally Reappears

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

A few days had passed since the deaths of Lukos and Scourge. Funeral services were held for both of them. Surprisingly, it seemed that just as many people attended Scourge's funeral as did Lukos' funeral. Tails guessed that the people of Pitt Stop had come to respect Scourge's sacrifice for the good of the city and therefore attended it to show this respect. A few days after the people of Pitt Stop chose Sally, Tails, Samara, Rey, and Sapphire to act as elders and discuss the what needed to be done in order to get an edge on the humans. After this happened they would cast votes in the city hall to elect a new leader.

*** A council room in the government building of Pitt Stop

"There's no point explaining why we're here," Rey said shifting his metal wings to better fit in his seat, "We all know why we're here. We need to discuss a method to strike back at the humans. I currently have nothing in mind that could help us against the humans. So, any ideas."

"The last couple of days Tails and I have been working on an engine that will help replace the steam engine," Sapphire said, "It runs on an oil based substance called gasoline which is more efficient than the little coal we have left."

"That will work well for our automatons but won't help much besides running the machines we have," Rey said, "Does anybody else know of something that will help us kill the humans."

"I have been working on an artificial disease that could kill the humans," Sally said, "However if it was released it could also harm us as well."

"Unless you want to die the way my world I would stop that research," Tails said, "Besides, I have a better solution."

"And what would that be," Samara said, speaking up for the first time.

"My plan is to use the Master emerald to collect all of the Chaos emeralds from my world," Tails replied, "This would be done by running an electric current through the Master emerald and thereby magnetizing it so it would pull all of the remaining Chaos emeralds into Pitt Stop. I can then teach your soldiers how to use the Chaos emeralds to go into a super form where they will be invulnerable to human attack. If we do this, we can wipe out the human settlements one by one without sustaining any losses."

"I like that idea," Rey said, "The only problem is that you told me the Chaos emeralds have a tendency to scatter when all of their energy is used up."

"We would then use the Master emerald to pull them back to Pitt Stop again," Tails said, "If we repeated this process we could wipe out the humans on this continent within a month or so. That is if the humans don't leave out of fear first."

"That actually sounds like a reasonable plan," Samara said, "However what if the humans get one of the Chaos emeralds and put it in a position where the Master emerald cannot pull it too Pitt Stop."

"We would invade that area and retrieve it," Tails said, "To ensure that combat becomes easier I have modified a vast number of your weapons over the last couple of days."

Tails pulled out what appeared to be a revolver with a few wires and diodes attached to it.

"This weapon has been modified to shoot lasers instead of bullets," Tails said, "Instead of only shooting six shots before reloading it can now shoot 30 shots before reloading. This weapon also uses double A batteries instead of bullets."

"So we now have a bunch of these weapons right?" Samara asked.

Tails nodded.

"Well we came here to find a way to fight the humans and Tails gave it to us," Sally said, "Your method of attack puts my idea to shame."

Tails beamed at the compliment.

"If that's that then I'll escort Tails and Sapphire to the Master emerald so they can summon the rest of the Chaos emeralds," Rey said. "Samara, you should probably oversee the voting session since you are the daughter of Lukos."

***The generator

Tails whistled in amazement at the complex machinery in the generator room. Wires, cables, diodes and other pieces of machinery were hooked up to the Master emerald.

"Are you sure we'll be able to run an electrical current through it without knocking out the city's power?" Rey asked.

"We're just going to reroute some of the cities energy to make it run through the Master emerald," Tails replied, "That in itself shouldn't knock out the power. I've installed a special radar system that will allow us to track the Chaos emeralds as they come close to the city. Sapphire will watch that while you and I manage the power."

"Let's get this show on the road," Sapphire said seating herself at the radar terminal.

Rey and Tails hooked up the power cables to the Master emerald and turned on the power. Immediately the Master emerald began to glow brighter as the electricity coursed through it. After a few minutes of waiting Sapphire spoke up.

"According to the radar, the six other chaos emeralds have been pulled within the city," Sapphire said, "Wait, what's this?"

Tails walked over to the radar terminal and looked at it. The radar was flashing wildly and four dots appeared on the radar.

"I've seen this phenomenon before with the Sol emeralds," Tails said, "Four other objects are about to teleport into this room. Brace yourselves!"

There was a flash and a large bang as three red and white pulsing emeralds appeared in the room and latched onto the Master emerald. The Master emerald began to crack down the middle as the emeralds touched it.

"Rey, cut the power!" Tails shouted and Rey did so. The three mysterious emeralds fell to the ground. Half a second later, there was a flash of green light and a black and red hedgehog was standing in the room. Tails immediately recognized him.

"SHADOW!" Tails shouted in confusion.

Shadow looked at Tails in confusion for a moment before recognizing him. It had been over eight years since they had crossed paths.

"Tails?" Shadow said confused, "Where am I, and why did you summon the Hyper emeralds."

Tails stared at Shadow in confusion before Shadow pointed to the flashing red and white emeralds hovering around the Master emerald.

"Slow down Shadow," Tails said, "I've never heard of such emeralds and where have you been all these years?"

"I've had a long day," Shadow said, "I'll fill you and you're friends in on the Hyper emeralds and my absence if you can find me a place to relax."

"My shop has some very comfy couches," Sapphire said, "You can fill us in there."

Sapphire, Tails, Rey, and Shadow settled down in the lounging room of Sapphires workshop. Tails filled Shadow in on the war they were at with the humans.

"Interesting," Shadow said, "Now, you're probably wondering where I have been all these years. The answer, is that I have been searching for the Hyper emeralds. You already saw them when they latched onto the Master emerald. These emeralds have the capability of allowing a user to achieve a form much more powerful than super form. Unlike a super form, Hyper form does not rely on ring power sustain itself. This makes it last much longer than a super form and allows the user to do much more before running out of energy. During the last eight years I have found three out of the seven Hyper emeralds. Where the others are I don't know. Luckily for us, three is still sufficient to achieve hyper form. This will help us drive the humans off this continent."

"How do you plan to do that exactly," Tails said, "It will take quite a lot of time to wipe out every human settlement on this continent."

"That is why I think a few of us should use Chaos Control to get to the human capital on their home continent and destroy it. Cut the head off of the beast and the rest will fall."

"These Emeralds are capable of such power," Rey said stunned.

"That's not all they can do," Shadow said, "Under certain circumstances they can resurrect the dead."

The room fell silent at that.

"What are the circumstances?" Sapphire asked.

"The person cannot have been dead for more than a week," Shadow said, "The person in question also must not have suffered brain damage as the cause of their death. I originally planned to use these emeralds to bring my and Tails' world back to life but do to the circumstances that is impossible."

"Lukos was shot in the head," Tails said, "But we can still bring Scourge back."

"I vote we dig up Scourge and bring him back before it is too late," Rey said, "Then we should run this plan by Samara. She'll probably be elected to replace Lukos as our leader."

"Where is Scourge's body," Shadow asked.

"At the cemetery in the north east portion of our city," Rey said.

Shadow stood up and pulled out the Hyper emeralds.

"Let's go bring your comrade back," Shadow said, "There's no point in waiting around any longer."

30 minutes later, the four had gone to the cemetery and dug up Scourge's coffin. After opening the coffin and setting one of the Hyper emeralds on Scourge's rotting corpse, the emerald began to flash and the decay on Scourge's body began to recede and be replaced by living tissue. After a few minutes Scourge's body was completely restored. The hedgehog then opened his eyes and looked around.

"What the hell am I doing in a coffin," Scourge said before stopping as his memories came back, "Oh yeah, I died. What the hell am I doing alive and who's the black and red guy."

Tails filled Scourge in on the Hyper emeralds and who Shadow was.

"Well," Scourge said, "It's good to be back. I thought the next time I woke up I'd be in heaven or something."

"Well now that you're back we have work to do," Rey said, "You need to come with us. We're going to run a mission plan by Samara."

Scourge looked confused for a moment before nodding.

"You weren't able to bring back Lukos I assume," Scourge said.

Shadow shook his head before saying, "His brain would have been too badly damaged for him to be brought back."

"Well he would have wanted us to get rid of the humans," Scourge said, "So we might as well go run this plan by Samara since she seems to be the leader now."

The group of five left to find Samara.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Peace Offering

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

***Samara's Office

"So you want me to send you on a near suicide mission to the human capital where you will use magical gems called Hyper emeralds to trash the city," Samara said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's pretty much the plan," Tails said, "One of use would stay here with the Chaos emeralds in case the humans attack while we are gone."

"Normally I wouldn't believe such a plan would work, but coming from Tails, who my father trusted, is reason enough to allow you to go," Samara said, "I know a little bit about the humans and I know that they have a weakness. Recently we found out that they have a monarch who has no heirs to the throne. Kill him and the humans will plummet into chaos as different factions fight for power. This will also cause the humans on our continent to retreat to their homeland so they can assist in whichever faction they are aligned with."

"That makes it all the more easier," Tails said, "I haven't been here long but I know that you guys have been fighting this war for decades. It's time we put an end to it."

"Well said," Samara replied, "You are dismissed, return when you have completed the mission."

Shadow and the others left the room. Once they were out of her office Shadow turned around.

"I recommend that Rey and Sapphire stay here while I, Tails, and Scourge use the Hyper emeralds to assault the Human capital. Sapphire, you and Rey will have the most experience fighting on your home turf if the humans attack while we are gone."

Sapphire nodded, pouting slightly but agreeing with Shadow's reasoning.

"If that is all," Shadow said, "Tails, Scourge, Myself will go to the human capital."

"Good luck," Rey said.

Shadow nodded in thanks before warping himself, Tails, and Scourge out of Pitt Stop.

Shadow, Tails, and Scourge appeared in an alleyway. Outside of the alleyway they heard nothing but silence.

"Something isn't right here," Scourge said, "This city is quiet. There should be noise from people working and moving about their lives."

The three moved out of the alleyway and saw something that utterly bewildered them. The street was littered with the dead bodies of humans and pieces of machinery. Tails went up to one of the pieces of machinery and recognized it as a circuit board.

"This isn't right," Tails said, picking up the circuit board, "The humans here shouldn't have computer technology."

Shadow walked up to Tails and examined the circuit board as well. He was no expert on technology but even he could tell that what Tails was holding was the remains of a circuit board.

"Let's go see if we can find someone who can tell us what happened," Shadow said.

Scourge and Tails nodded and followed Shadow. After a few minutes of walking the human bodies began to thin out and more and more pieces of machinery were found. Eventually the pieces of machinery were replaced by humanoid robots with bullet holes in them.

"It looks like the humans were fighting these robots," Tails said, "The question is, where did these robots come from."

"Your guess is as good as mine," Scourge replied, "I've never heard of anyone on my world that has this kind of technology."

Scourge, Shadow, and Tails walked for a few more minutes before a voice called out from a nearby alleyway.

"If you want to live than don't move," the voice said.

Shadow began to raise his hand to throw a Chaos spear but Tails stopped him.

"Wait, they might be able to tell us what happened," Tails said.

Shadow lowered his arms and waited as a human with a lever action rifle came slowly out of the alley way. When the human got a good look at them, he lowered his weapon.

"You're those talking animals from the other continent," The humans said in surprise.

"You expecting someone else?" Scourge said sarcastically.

"Hell yah," The human said "for the past month these machines have been appearing in random areas of the city and started killing people left and right. What the hell are you doin' here. Shouldn't you fur balls be on a different continent."

"We came here to kill you emperor," Scourge said, "You morons won't stop attacking us on our continent so we came here to stop it once and for all."

"Our emperor decided to stop attacking you guys a long time ago," the human said, "According to the papers, he realized that you folks were more than just animals. Didn't you folks get the peace offer he sent."

"No such peace offer has ever arrived," Scourge said, "Are you saying that the humans on our continent are still trying to kill us because the news didn't reach them!"

"Looks like it," The human said, " Somethin must have happened to the ship carrying the peace offering. You know, Our emperor would probably like to see you now that you are here."

"Take us to him," Tails said, "Maybe he knows where these robots are coming from."

"Follow me," The human said.

The three followed the human across the street and through a narrow series of alleys that eventually opened up to a large town square with a palace on the other side. Once they reached the palace, the human knocked on the door.

"You back from patrol already Paul," A voice said from behind the door.

"I found some fur balls," Paul replied, "They claim that our people on their continent didn't get the orders to stand down."

"The emperor will love to hear this," the voice said before the door opened. Inside was another human dressed in armor holding a large rifle in his hand.

"Come on in," The guard said, "The emperor will see you shortly."

Tails, Scourge, and Shadow followed the human through the door and into a richly decorated ballroom. Across the ballroom was another set of doors that the three followed the human through. On the other side of the doors was a set of stairs that led up to a door.

"Your highness," The human said knocking on the door, "Some of the creatures form the other continent were found in our city. They wish to speak with you."

"They may enter," an elderly voice said.

Tails, Scourge, and Shadow entered through the door and found them in an office with an elderly purple robed man sitting at a desk. Once in the room, the Paul left and closed the door behind him.

"To what do I owe this visit from my former enemies," The human emperor said.

"First off you should know that the humans on our continent did not get your orders for them to stand down," Tails said, "Their still trying to kill us and might even be attacking our last city as we speak."

"Dear dear," The emperor said, "I was afraid something like this would happen. You see, I captured and interrogated one of your kind a few years ago. It was after questioning him thoroughly that I realized that your kind were actually kind thinking beings not so dissimilar from humans. I sent an offering for peace to your people but it must have been intercepted by someone."

"Do you have any idea who would intercept a peace offering?" Shadow asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," the emperor said, "Although if I had to put a wager on it I would imagine that it is the same entity who has been sending these machines to attack my people. Over a third of the humans in my empire are dead now from those blasted machines. I myself have no idea who is sending them but I doubt it is someone from this world. Maybe it is punishment for attacking your kind but that also is just a theory."

"You don't seem like a bad guy," Scourge said, "I imagined you as some young stuck up dude who wanted to conquer the world. But it turns out you are a wise old man."

The emperor laughed at this.

"I would not say wise," The emperor replied, "But I am old. There is no doubt about that. Now that you are here I suppose we should find a way to get my orders to my people on your continent. Would you be willing to take one of my guards with you when you return. That way he may spread the news that I have decided to halt my attack on your people."

"We can do that," Tails said.

"Very well then," The emperor said, "Take Paul with you when you return to your land. Now, if you don't mind, I have duties I must attend to."

Tails nodded and left the room. Scourge and Shadow followed him. Once they found Paul, they told him the news and Chaos controlled back to Pitt Stop.

"WHAT!" Samara shouted when Tails told her what had happened.

"Hey if you don't believe me I have Paul here as proof," Tails said sticking his thumb at the human.

"I believe you," Samara said, "But…to think all this time we have been fighting when peace was on the menu. And what of the machines that attacked the humans. Could they attack us as well."

"It's possible," Tails said, "However we will have to wait until whoever is sending the robots shows his face."

"Alright," Samara said, "Paul, head out of Pitt Stop to the nearest human village and deliver your news. Tails, Scourge, and Shadow, you can go home and get some rest."

Tails nodded and headed out of the room with Scourge and Shadow in tow.

"Should we head to Sapphire's workshop," Tails said.

"Sounds good to me," Scourge said. Shadow was silent.

"You okay Shadow?" Tails asked.

"You don't think Eggman could still be alive do you?" Shadow asked.

"I doubt it," Tails said, "He probably died like everyone else on our world. Why do you ask?"

"Because this seems exactly like the sort of thing he would do," Shadow replied.

"Shadow, none of the destroyed robots we saw had the Eggman logo on them," Tails said.

"If not Eggman, than who?" Shadow said.

"I don't know?" Tails said, "I don't know Shadow."

***somewhere on Mobius

In a large dark room a data screen flashed up and began to pour data onto the interface. A door opened on the other side of the room and a single cloaked figure walked across to the screen. The cloaked figure extended a clawed hand and tapped on the screen. All of the data on the screen was absorbed into the metal claw.

"So…" The cloaked figure said in monotone, "The little fox and the ultimate life form escaped to the place I next plan to invade. I thought the disease I created would have wiped them out. I guess I need to work on my biological warfare."

The figure removed his cloak and revealed himself. Standing in the middle of his room, flexing his claws, was Metal Sonic.

"VICTORY SHALL BE MINE! " Metal Sonic roared.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Showdown

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

"Finally," Sapphire sighed after Tail told of their visit to the human capital, "Finally there can be peace."

"The battle with the humans may be over," Tails said, "But Pitt Stop could still be at risk if the robots that attacked the human capital attack us as well."

"I have a feeling that the appearance of the robots in the human capital and the disappearance of the original peace treaty are somehow linked," Shadow said. "It almost seems as if someone wanted the humans to wipe us out."

"I agree," Tails replied, "Whoever attacked the humans probably had a hand in that matter."

"All we can really do is wait," Scourge said, "If robots start showing up in Pitt Stop then that'll be proof enough."

As if on cue a large explosion was heard outside of Sapphire's shop. Tails, Scourge, Shadow, and Sapphire rushed out of the shop to see a massive portal forming in the streets. Once it was about ten meters across, the portal stopped expanding and large numbers of robots started to pour out of it.

"Speak of the devil," Scourge said sarcastically, "Looks like someone does want us dead."

"Sapphire and Scourge, go alert Samara," Shadow said pulling out all three hyper emeralds, "Tails and I will hold off these robots."

The said hedgehog and ferret ran off in the opposite direction of the robots. Shadow and Tails drew upon the energy of the hyper emeralds and started flashing white and red a few seconds later. Hyper Tails and Hyper Shadow then rose into the air. With one combined chaos blast, they destroyed every single robot within the city street and collapsed the portal. Tails and Shadow returned to their original state and observed the wreckage that was once a group of robots.

"Something isn't right," Shadow said, "That was too easy."

As on cue the portal reappeared in the street and a large beam came out of it. When the beam hit Shadow and Tails, their Hyper emeralds rose into the air and vanished. Seconds later, more robots poured out of the portal.

"What the hell!" Shadow exclaimed as the Hyper emeralds vanished.

"I have a feeling I know who is behind this," Tails said as he pulled out his laser revolver, "Out of all of our enemies who observes us to find out our weaknesses and then use them against us."

Shadow knew who Tails was refereeing to but he was too angry to reply. He had spent eight years finding three of the Hyper emeralds. He could only hope now that that beam hadn't sent them too far away.

After 30 robots came out of the portal, the portal shut down. Shadow and Tails ducked behind debris of the previous robots they destroyed and began to fire out from behind cover. Tails used his laser revolver, Shadow used Chaos spears. However despite their best efforts the robots' armor was too tough for their attacks to get through.

"These guys are different from the last batch," Shadow panted. "Last time we were able to take them out with a single blow."

"Try to find a weak spot," Tails replied over the roar of laser fire, "Maybe their joints have less armor."

Shadow started to aim his Chaos spears at the knee and elbow joints of the robots and had some success. Unfortunately, for every robot they destroyed, the portal would reopen and more robots would come out. Before too long Shadow and Tails began to get surrounded as their energy and ammo began to get exhausted. When they finally got surrounded, the robots stopped firing and a very familiar monotonous voice came up through the speakers of the robots.

"You put up a valiant fight," the voice said, "Too bad it was not enough."

"METAL SONIC!" Tails and Shadow shouted.

"The one and only," Metal Sonic replied, "I must say I am impressed that both of you survived the disease I released on Mobius. It was designed to kill all living things but apparently you two survived."

"Go figure," Shadow snarled, "I knew the disease had your fingerprints on it. Never thought you would go so far as to wipe out an entire planet though."

"The destruction of Mobius had more purpose behind it than wiping out an entire planet," Metal Sonic replied, "My late counterpart Sonic the Hedgehog had always used his speed to outrun my plans and attacks. Therefore, I had to find some sort of attack that even he could not outrun. The answer was simple. Disease. I created the disease for the sole purpose of eliminating my counterpart. Now that he is gone I have no need to resort to such measures. After all, a superior being like myself needs servants. That is why I plan to conquer Pitt Stop and everything else on the planet of Orbis and make my machine empire there. Rest assured, I will not use disease. I will conquer this world the old fashioned way. I will conquer it through military might. Once conquered I will extend my power to other universes until every living creature throughout the entire multiverse bows to me. Once that is done, I shall lead all living and machine beings into a new age. One where I will rule as a Machine God."

"I think we have said this before but I'll say it again," Tails sneered, "You are insane."

"Agreed," Shadow grunted, "If you think that we will go quietly you are very mistaken."

"You are in no position to shout defiance to me," Metal Sonic replied, "I have you surrounded."

"Yes but you seem to have forgotten something," Shadow replied, "I always have an escape route."

Shadow calmly walked over to Tails, grabbed him, and used Chaos control to warp to the roof of a nearby building. Meanwhile, a large group of automatons carrying high powered Gatling guns entered the street where the robots were positioned and opened fire. Samara's reinforcements had arrived.

Shadow and Tails watched as the automatons mowed down the remaining robots. The robots attempted to attack but were quickly destroyed. When the robots were destroyed, the portal collapsed again.

"I can since the hyper emeralds nearby so Metal Sonic didn't send them far. We'd better go get them and then go to Samara," Shadow said, "I have a plan to stop Metal Sonic."

Tails was surprised that Shadow had already come up with a plan and nodded, following Shadow to get the Hyper Emeralds.

"So that's your plan," Samara said a little skeptically, "You plan to Chaos Control back to your world with the three Hyper Emeralds and the Chaos Emeralds and defeat Metal Sonic."

"Yes," Shadow replied, "By using the Chaos Emeralds and Hyper Emeralds together, we will be able to achieve something I call Zeta Form. It is above Hyper and Super form and will definitely have enough punching power to take down Metal Sonic even if he does have the other four Hyper Emeralds."

"I guess I can't say no," Samara replied, "We are in between a rock and a hard place here and I', trying to get my people out alive. You and Tails may go but Scourge and Sapphire must stay here."

"We will leave immediately," Shadow said, "Your city may not be able to handle another robot attack."

Samara dismissed Shadow and Tails. The two left the room and Tails asked his mind to Shadow.

"How do you know where Metal Sonic is anyway," Tails asked, "We might have to search all over Mobius to find him."

"Trust me," Shadow replied, "When he opened that portal I traced its Chaos signature back to its source. When we Chaos Control, we will land right in his base."

"Can I talk to Sapphire before I go," Tails asked.

"We don't have time," Shadow said, "We absolutely have to kill Metal Sonic before he sends his full army of robots to Pitt Stop."

Tails sighed and nodded. Shadow shouted Chaos control and the two vanished.

Tails and Shadow reappeared in a very dark room. On one side was a holographic map of Mobius and on the other was a throne in which a blue hedgehog robot was seated.

"I've been expecting you," Metal Sonic said.

"This ends here," Tails said sternly.

"Oh believe me it will," Metal Sonic said, "Allow me to introduce you to your newest enemies."

Two pods came out of the ground and opened to reveal two robots. One that represented Shadow, and another that represented Tails.

"Allow me to introduce you to Metal Shadow and Metal Tails," Metal Sonic sneered, "Good luck defeating them. They match you in every way."

Tails and Shadow braced themselves as both of the robots stepped forward and attacked without a word.

Shadow ducked to one side and hurled a Chaos Spear at his robotic counterpart. Metal Shadow did the same and their chaos spears collided and canceled each other out. Metal Shadow slashed at Shadow but the hedgehog ducked and jumped back pulling out the Hyper emeralds and Chaos Emeralds.

"Tails prepare to go into Zeta form!" Shadow shouted

Tails ducked away from Metal Tails and sprinted over to Shadow. The emeralds soon began to hum and circle the two. Tails and Shadow began to hover in the air and soon turned golden, then flashing red then electric blue and they achieved Zeta form.

Shadow and Tails released a massive chaos beam that destroyed Metal Shadow and Metal Tails. The two then aimed their hands at Metal Sonic.

"Impossible," Metal Sonic screeched, "How did you manage to find all of those."

"Unlike you we have friends to rely on," Tails said.

"Goodbye Metal Sonic," Shadow said.

Metal Sonic screeched and tried to duck out of the way before being obliterated by a massive beam of Chaos energy. Shadow and Tails then shot the main reactor to the base and chaos controlled back to Pitt Stop before the base self destructed.

*** later, in Sapphire's workshop

Shadow, Tails, Rey, Scourge, and Sapphire were enjoying a soda.

"You know you really should have asked me before you went off on your own," Sapphire said curtly

"I know," Tails replied sheepishly, "Shadow insisted that we get rid of Metal Sonic before he could attack again."

"That makes sense," Sapphire said, "I'm glad you're safe though."

"Now that Metal Sonic is dead what are we supposed to do now?"Scourge asked.

"We start re-colonizing our old cities," Sapphire said, "Now that the humans are off our continent we are free to re-establish our empire."

The group continued to drink their sodas and relax, no longer did they have to worry about invasion from other forces. They could live the ordinary lives they had always dreamed of.

**A/N: I know the last fight scene was extremely short but I hate long drawn out fight scenes between final bad guys so I figured I would have Metal Sonic go down quickly for a change. I am sorry if anyone is disappointed in this story but you should be glad I finished it because I was in danger of just giving up on it.**

**Please review and until next time, may the ownage be with you**

**-Ownage Imminent**


End file.
